Dzieci kapitana Granta/23
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Dzieci kapitana Granta Życie na drzewie. Drzewo, na którem Glenarvan i jego towarzysze znaleźli schronienie, podobne było do orzecha z liści połyskujących i kształtu okrągławego; rzeczywiście zaś był to tak zwany "ombu", rosnący samotnie na równinach argentyńskich. Drzewo to, o pniu krzywym i ogromnym, do gruntu przytwierdzone jest nietylko dużemi korzeniami, ale jeszcze i silnemi latoroślami, jakie z siebie wypuszcza; dlatego też wytrzymało gwałtowność powodzi. Ten ombu miał wysokości około pięćdziesięciu łokci, a rzucał cień wokoło siebie na sześćdziesiąt sążni. Całe to wiązanie gałęzi spoczywało na trzech grubych konarach, wyrastających z wierzchołka pnia, mającego sześć stóp szerokości. Dwie z tych gałęzi sterczały prawie prostopadle, dźwigając ogromny z liści parasol, którego gałązki misternie, jakby ręką zręcznego koszykarza powiązane i pokrzyżowane, tworzyły schronienie prawie nieprzeniknione. Trzecia gałąź przeciwnie miała położenie prawie poziome ponad wodami szumiącemi, w których kąpały się jej listki najniższe; przedstawiała ona jakoby wysunięty przylądek tej wyspy zieloności, otoczonej oceanem.Wewnątrz tego olbrzymiego drzewa było dosyć miejsca. Patrząc na ten ogrom gęsto rozrośniętych gałęzi, wyniesionych prawie pod obłoki i pnącemi się liściami splątanych w jedną całość, przez którą się przeciskało światło słoneczne, możnaby powiedzieć, że pień tego ogromnego ombu dźwigał las cały na sobie. Za przybyciem podróżnych, skrzydlaci mieszkańcy drzewa ulecieli na najwyższe rozgałęzienia, głośnemi krzykami protestując przeciw temu najściu ich mieszkania. Mnóstwo było tam tego ptactwa, szukającego także schronienia przed powodzią: gdy zaś wzleciały w powietrze, zdawało się, że silniejszy powiew wiatru obnażał drzewo ze wszystkich jego kwiatów. Takie to schronienie znaleźli towarzysze Glenarvana. Młody Grant i zręczny Wilson wdrapali się zaraz na najwyższe gałęzie, pośrodku zielonego sklepienia z liści utworzonego. Z tego wyniosłego punktu wzrok obejmował obszerny widnokrąg. Ocean powodzią utworzony otaczał drzewo ze wszech stron. Na całej płaszczyźnie zalanej żadnych innych nie widać było drzew, prócz tych, które z korzeniami wyrwane płynęły, niosąc na sobie żywe zwierzęta, szukające schronienia przed straszną klęską, lub też szczątki zatopionych stad, gdy te wyratować się nie zdołały. W oddaleniu czerniał punkcik jakiś niewielki, który zwrócił uwagę Wilsona: był to Thalcave i wierny jego koń, Thauka. — Thalcave! Thalcave! Nasz przyjaciel — wołał Robert, wyciągając ręce ku odważnemu Patagończykowi. — Da on sobie radę, panie Robercie! — my zejdźmy do Jego Dostojności. W chwilę potem Robert Grant i Wilson szybko i zręcznie przebiegli trzy kondygnacje gałęzi i doszli do wierzchołka pnia, gdzie Glenarvan, Paganel, major, Austin i Mulrady siedzieli na gałęziach w najrozmaitszych postawach; wszyscy zgodzili się na to, że się Indjanin wyratuje, i jedną tylko mieli wątpliwość, kto kogo ocali: czy koń jeźdźca, czy jeździec konia? Położenie tych, którzy się schronili na drzewie, było gorsze. Wprawdzie ombu mógł wytrzymać parcie prądu, jednak powódź, wzmagającą się ciągle, mogła dosięgnąć i najwyższych gałęzi. Glenarvan kazał urządzić miarkę z drzewa, nacinaną karbami, na której obserwował wciąż podnoszenie się wody; woda jednak przestała już przybierać. I to było już pociechą. — A teraz cóż zrobimy? — zapytał Glenarvan. — Uścielemy sobie gniazdko! — odrzekł wesoło Paganel. — Co za gniazdko? — odezwał się Robert. — Zwykłe gniazdko, mój chłopcze; tak, ulepmy sobie gniazdko i zacznijmy żyć po ptasiemu, gdy nie możemy żyć, jak ryby w wodzie. — Dobrze — rzekł Glenarvan — ale któż naszym dziobkom dostarczy pożywienia? — Ja — odpowiedział Mac Nabbs. Wszystkich oczy zwróciły się na majora, który, siedząc rozparty wygodnie w krześle naturalnem, utworzonem przez dwie giętkie gałęzie, podawał jedną ręką swoje sakwy przemokłe wprawdzie, ale dobrze wypchane. — Ach, majorze! — zawołał Glenarvan. — Uwielbiam twą przytomność umysłu; pamiętasz o wszystkiem w takich nawet chwilach, gdy o wszystkiem zapomnieć wolno. — Skoro postanowiliśmy ocalić się od zatopienia — odpowiedział major — to zapewne nie dlatego, aby umrzeć z głodu. — Jabym także był o tem pomyślał — rzekł naiwnie Paganel — ale jestem tak roztargniony! — Cóż zawierają te sakwy? — zapytał Tomasz Austin. — Żywność dla siedmiu ludzi — na całe dwa dni — odpowiedział Mac Nabbs. — Wybornie, wybornie! — powtarzał Glenarvan — spodziewam się, że do jutra woda znacznie opadnie. — Albo też, że znajdziemy sposób wydostania się na ląd suchy — dodał Paganel. — Przedewszystkiem więc zabierzmy się do śniadania. — Osuszywszy się jednak wprzódy — zauważył major. — A skąd wziąć ognia? — Trzeba rozniecić — odrzekł Paganel. — Gdzie? — Na wierzchołku pnia. — Z uschłych gałęzi, które poobcinamy z drzewa. — Ale skąd dostać ognia? — pytał Glenarvan. — Nasza hupka podobna jest do gąbki wodą nasiąkniętej. — Obejdziemy się bez hupki! — oświadczył Paganel. — Trochę mchu suchego, jeden promyk słońca, sprowadzony zapomocą soczewki, wyjętej z mojej lunety, a zobaczycie, przy jakim to ja się ogrzewam ogniu. Kto idzie po drzewo do lasu? — Ja! — zawołał Robert — i wraz z Wilsonem znikli pomiędzy gęstwiną gałęzi, jak dwa młode koty; Paganel tymczasem nazbierał dostateczną ilość mchu suchego, który z łatwością zapalił za pomocą soczewki, podłożywszy naprzód liści mokrych, aby się drzewo od płomienia nie zajęło. Wkrótce też Robert z Wilsonem dorzucili do ognia dość sporą wiązkę uzbieranego chróstu. Buchnął ożywczy płomień z tego kominka zaimprowizowanego; ludzie strudzeni poczęli się suszyć, a poncha ich, porozwieszane na gałęziach drzewa, bujały za każdem wiatru poruszeniem. Posilono się potem śniadaniem, nie zapominając jednak i o jutrze, bo zapasy były nader skromne, a wody mogły nie opaść tak prędko, jak się spodziewał i pragnął Glenarvan! Ombu nie wydawał żadnego owocu, ale zato w licznych gniazdach, znajdujących się na nim, zdobyto mnóstwo jaj i piskląt wszelkiego gatunku ptactwa, co było nabytkiem nader pożądanym. W przewidywaniu dłuższego pobytu w tem przymusowem schronieniu, potrzeba było pomyśleć o wygodniejszem jego urządzeniu. — Ponieważ kuchnię i pokój jadalny mamy na dole — mówił Paganel, sypiać przeto będziemy na pierwszem piętrze; dom jest obszerny komorne niedrogie — niema sobie czego żałować. Tam w górze natura sama przygotowała kołyski, w których przywiązawszy się dobrze, spać możemy jak w najlepszem łóżku. Obawiać się też niema czego, jest nas bowiem tylu, że odeprzeć potrafimy każdy napad Indjan lub innych dzikich zwierząt. — Tylko nam broni brakuje — rzekł Tomasz Austin. — Mam moje rewolwery — odpowiedział Glenarvan. — Na cóż się one przydadzą — zauważył Tomasz Austin — skoro pan Paganel nie umie fabrykować prochu? — To jest zbyteczne — rzekł Mac Nabbs, pokazując swoją ładownicę w jak najlepszym stanie. — Skądże to masz, majorze? — spytał Paganel. — Od Thalcave'a. Pomyślał on zapewne o tem, że proch może nam się przydać, i oddał mi go, nim rzucił się do wody na ratunek swego rumaka. — Szlachetny i dzielny człowiek z tego Indjanina! — zawołał Glenarvan. — Zapewne — dodał Tomasz Austin — jeśli wszyscy tutejsi mieszkańcy są tacy jak on, to uwielbiać należy Patagonję. — Jak daleko jesteśmy od Atlantyku? — spytał major. — Najdalej o czterdzieści mil — odrzekł Paganel. — A teraz, kochani przyjaciele, ponieważ każdemu wolno jest robić, co mu się podoba, pozwólcie przeto, że opuszczę was na chwilę; radbym sobie tam na samym wierzchołku urządzić obserwatorjum, z którego przy pomocy mej lunety mógłbym was ciągle uwiadamiać o tem, co się dokoła nas dzieje. Nikt nie sprzeciwiał się uczonemu geografowi, który, bardzo zręcznie drapiąc się z gałęzi na gałąź, znikł wkrótce poza gęstą zasłoną liści. Towarzysze jego zajęli się wtedy urządzeniem i przygotowaniem łóżek. Robota była niedługa i łatwa, bo ani kołder nie trzeba było przysposabiać, ani mebli ustawiać; wkrótce też wszyscy powrócili do ogniska. Zaczęła się rozmowa, ale już nie o położeniu obecnem, które bądź co bądź cierpliwie znosić było trzeba; tym razem powrócono do niewyczerpanego przedmiotu rozmowy o losie kapitana Granta. Jeśli wody opadną i ustąpią, to Duncan za trzy dni ujrzy podróżnych na swym pokładzie, ale nie będzie tam biednych rozbitków: Granta i jego dwu majtków. Teraz nawet, po owem bezskutecznem przejściu Ameryki, zdawało się, że wszelka nadzieja odszukania ich stanowczo już jest stracona. Gdzież bowiem nowe zwrócić poszukiwania? A z drugiej znowu strony, jakże odjąć całkowitą nadzieję lady Helenie i Marji Grant, niecierpliwie oczekującym na pomyślne wiadomości o losie wyprawy? — Biedna moja siostra! — rzekł z westchnieniem Robert. Wszystko już dla nas stracone. Glenarvan po raz pierwszy nie znalazł ani jednego słówka pociechy; bo i jakąż nadzieję mógł robić biednemu dziecku, gdy ze swej strony uczynił wszystko, co mógł, idąc za wskazówkami dokumentu z najściślejszą skrupulatnością. — A jednakże — mówił — ten trzydziesty siódmy równoleżnik nie jest bynajmniej cyfrą urojoną. Czy się tyczy miejsca rozbicia statku, czy też miejsca niewoli Granta, trudno odgadnąć; mimo to zaznaczony jest jak najwyraźniej. — Wszystko to prawda — odpowiedział Tomasz Austin — a jednak poszukiwania nasze całkiem się nie powiodły. — Gniewa mnie to i do rozpaczy doprowadza! — zawołał Glenarvan. — Gniewać może, na to się zgadzam — rzekł Mac Nabbs powolnie — ale desperować i tracić nadziei niema czego; właśnie dlatego, że widzieliśmy i odczytaliśmy tę cyfrę niezaprzeczoną, wypada do końca wyczerpnąć wszystkie jej wskazówki. — Nie rozumiem cię, majorze — odparł Glenarvan — cóż przeto pozostaje nam uczynić? — Rzecz bardzo prostą i logiczną, mój kochany Edwardzie. Gdy się dostaniemy na pokład Duncana, pozostawmy przylądek na wschód od nas, a płyńmy znowu w kierunku tego trzydziestego siódmego stopnia, choćby nam przyszło dojechać do punktu, z któregośmy wypłynęli. — Sądzisz więc majorze, iż o tem już nie myślałem? — odrzekł Glenarvan. — Owszem, mało sto razy; ale jakąż tu mamy szansę powodzenia? Opuścić ląd Ameryki, nie jestże to oddalić się od miejsca, które nam wskazuje sam Harry Grant, nie jestże to odsunąć się od Patagonji, tak jasno i wyraźnie w dokumencie nazwanej! — Chcesz więc na nowo rozpocząć poszukiwania twe w pampie? — spytał major — kiedy nie mamy pewności, czy Britannia uległa rozbiciu na brzegach oceanu Spokojnego, czy na wybrzeżach Atlantyku? Glenarvan nic nie odpowiedział. — A jakkolwiek słaba jest szansa odnalezienia kapitana Granta, gdybyśmy podążyli w kierunku równoleżnika przezeń wskazanego, czyż nie powinniśmy próbować? — Nie zaprzeczam temu — odrzekł Glenarvan. — A wy, moi przyjaciele — dodał major, zwracając się do marynarzy — czy nie podzielacie mego zdania? — Zupełnie — odpowiedział Tomasz Austin, a Mulrady i Wilson odpowiedź tę potwierdzili niemem skłonieniem głowy. — Słuchajcie, moi przyjaciele — rzekł znowu Glenarvan po chwili namysłu — ty szczególniej, Robercie, uważaj dobrze, bo rozmowa ta jest bardzo dla nas i dla ciebie ważna. Zrobiłbym wszystko dla odszukania kapitana Granta; wziąłem się do tego i życie bym własne poświęcił, gdyby tego była potrzeba. Cała Szkocja połączyłaby się ze mną, aby ocalić życie człowieka, który z siebie ofiarę zrobił dla sławy swej ojczyzny. Ja sam jestem tego przekonania, że chociaż słabą mamy nadzieję, powinniśmy jednak świat cały opłynąć dokoła, pilnując się wskazanego nam trzydziestego siódmego równoleżnika; powinniśmy, powtarzam, zrobić to — i zrobimy. Lecz nie o to chodzi jedynie; ważniejsze nierównie nastręcza nam się pytanie, czy powinniśmy stanowczo i tak zaraz zaniechać wszelkich dalszych poszukiwań na lądzie amerykańskim? Kwestja, tak kategorycznie postawiona, pozostała bez odpowiedzi. Nikt nie śmiał się odezwać. — Cóż wy na to? — pytał Glenarvan, zwracając się głównie do majora. — Mój Edwardzie — odrzekł Mac Nabbs — na wielką można się narazić odpowiedzialność, odpowiadając ci: tak, lub nie. Tu potrzeba namysłu. Przedewszystkiem chciałbym wiedzieć, przez jakie miejsca przechodzi trzydziesty siódmy stopień szerokości południowej? — To już jest rzecz Paganela — odrzekł Glenarvan. — Spytajmyż go zatem. Uczony geograf ukrył się cały w gęstwinie liści; trzeba go było wołać. — Paganel! Paganel! — krzyknął Glenarvan. — Jestem! — odpowiedział głos z góry. — Gdzie jesteś? — W mojej wieży. — Co tam robisz? — Badam niezmierzony widnokrąg. — Czy możesz zejść na chwilę? — Jeśli mnie potrzebujecie... — Tak. — Na co? — Chcemy się od ciebie dowiedzieć, przez jakie kraje przechodzi trzydziesty siódmy równoleżnik. — Nic łatwiejszego — odpowiedział Paganel — nie potrzebuję nawet schodzić na dół, aby wam to powiedzieć. — Słuchamy. — Opuszczając Amerykę, trzydziesty siódmy równoleżnik południowy przerzyna ocean Atlantycki. — Cóż dalej? — Po drodze spotyka wyspy Tristan d'Acunha. — Dobrze. — Przechodzi o dwa stopnie na południe od przylądka Dobrej Nadziei. — A potem? — Biegnie przez ocean Indyjski. — Następnie... — Dotyka wyspy św. Piotra z gromady wysp Amsterdamskich, przerzyna Australję w prowincji Wiktorja. — A dalej? — Wychodząc z Australji... Nie dokończył tego zdania. Czy wahał się uczony geograf, czy też nie wiedział może? Ani jedno, ani drugie. Nagle z wierzchołka drzewa dał się słyszeć krzyk przeraźliwy, gwałtowny. Glenarvan i jego towarzysze zbledli, spojrzawszy po sobie. Czyby nowa jaka groziła im katastrofa, czy też biedaczysko Paganel spadł może z drzewa? Już Wilson i Mulrady śpieszyli mu na pomoc, gdy ukazał się długi korpus uczonego geografa. Paganel zsuwał się z gałęzi na gałąź, nie mogąc rąk o nic zaczepić. Czy żył jeszcze, czy też był już martwy? — trudno odgadnąć — ale z pewnością byłby wpadł do wody, gdyby go major nie pochwycił i nie wstrzymał silną ręką. — Bardzo ci dziękuję, majorze! — zawołał uratowany. — Cóż to jest, co ci się stało? — pytał major. — Czy nowe jakie roztargnienie? — Tak, tak! — powtarzał Paganel, głosem ze wzruszenia stłumionym. — Tak! roztargnienie... fenomenalne tym razem! — Nic nie rozumiem, Paganelu. — Omyliliśmy się! Mylimy się jeszcze! Mylimy się ciągle! — Wytłumacz się jaśniej. — Lordzie Glenarvan, majorze, Robercie, przyjaciele moi — wołał Paganel — powiadam wam, że jesteśmy w błędzie, bo szukamy kapitana Granta tam, gdzie go niema! — Co to ma znaczyć? — pytał zdumiony Glenarvan. — Tak jest, powtarzam raz jeszcze, że nietylko niema go tu, ale nawet nigdy tu nie był.